


A Fated Meeting

by KuroInu1213



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses-Path of Two Kings [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), Dragons, F/M, Headcanon, Manaketes (Fire Emblem), Nabatea (Fire Emblem), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroInu1213/pseuds/KuroInu1213
Summary: Seteth goes on a quest to Almyra by himself for a request from the King. During his journey he meets a mysterious girl of his same race and learns that there is more issues to within the outside world and his species than he thought.
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses-Path of Two Kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060172
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a Farsi converter for the Almyran guards when translating things from google translate so if I'm wrong please let me know! (I also put asterisks on the bottom so readers can know what they are saying)

In a vast terrain of just soil and mountains. A middle-aged man walked with nothing but his lance on his back and a bag of food and a jug of water. The wind blew his emerald hair back exposing his pointed ears. He grunted and pulled his hair back since his hair will annoy him throughout the walk if it kept dancing with the wind the whole time. He knew the journey would take a little bit since the locals in the small desert town he visited prior told him it would take a few days to the next town that was very close to the capital where the King of Almyra lived. After walking for a bit, he found a small Oasis and walks towards it and squats over to refill his water jug. He looks down on his reflection in the Oasis while holding he personal lance, wondering if his daughter had awakened in the monastery while he is in his personal mission in Almyra. A secret mission that he even hid from his close friend the Archbishop of said monastery, because he felt a strange unease with her over the years.

“You’re growing quite old, Seteth,” He mumbled to himself as he got up and stretched his arms. He looks up at the sky as the sun is at the highest point of the day. Seteth covers the glare with his hair has he sighs wishing he could be able to transform into his winged so he could get home faster. If only he wasn’t for the Agarthans trying to eradicate his kind. He knew he needed to survive for his daughter Flayn’s sake. He continues to walk northeast. As the sky grew darker and started to sparkle, he enjoys the chill breeze. He looks up at the twilight as the first star appeared in the night. He then found himself a rocky platform he can sit, and rest then looked up again and he started to talk to the star, “I wonder if you’ll ever come back again. I honestly think I wouldn’t be in need to do this if Nemesis didn’t kill you. Rhea is misses you to the point that she has gone mad. Pretty sure my mother and father would too. Maybe if you’d been up, we wouldn’t have been in this predicament.”

He looks down to his hand at his ring he kept on his ring finger, “Maybe she would’ve been alive too. Possibly Flayn would have a little sibling.”

He looks up thinks, “I wonder why we where the ones who had to suffer?”

He sighs as he always did when asking these questions and replied, “I know all humans aren’t bad, those where just a few bad eggs. But also, I wonder they don’t seem to deem themselves as animals as well. They are quite peculiar to me. I just wished they where more accepting with one another and others. I wonder why Sothis was asking us to guide them and not involve themselves in their issues either. Strange. But no matter I have to do this for the sake of Fodlan,”

He gets up then continues onward as he navigates to the town using the night sky.

* * *

Mid-morning, he walked over a sand dune and sees a medium size town in sight. He smiles knowing that he is one step closer to his destination and one step closer to finish his mission.

Once he gets into the town he walks to the checkpoint as they asked in a different language than his, “Aanja kear shma cheast?”*

He knew they were asking what his business was and with that Seteth replied with the nearly fluent Almyran that he knew, “Bazdad.”**

They started at them then gestured he should open is bag and he compiled. Since it the town typically doesn’t have any travelers or visitors coming from the desert. Regardless they nodded since they deemed him as harmless and they let them in. He goes in the town going into the square as he sees two men play fighting as the crowds cheer in adornment surrounding the center there are little shops selling a variety of things like street food, clothing, spices from other parts of the region. Seteth grinned to himself about how lively it is in Almyra in comparison to Fodlan. Not to say it isn’t lively, the only time it got lively like this was in days of festivals honoring any of the Four Saints and Serios herself. He actually prefers the lively environment in the towns. If he’d want peace and quiet, he’d seek it in more secluded areas. He sniffs around smelling the aromas of the various food spots in the town square. Then his ears perked up as he heard a male’s voice say, “Oh come on, I’d bet I’d make you feel really good. I bet it’s tiring bedding with all those humans. You gotta try someone of your own kind sometime. Besides our race is dying out.”

Seteth recognized the language to be the people of Nabatea used to speak as he turns left to a street and notices tables outside a restaurant. He spots males his own kind, one with somewhat slender and a bit younger than him with pickle forest hair with sharp claws and the one who spoke has a buffer build, showed his horns and had chartreuse hair. The young woman the are speaking to has two color hues on hair, lime green on her roots down to her ears as the rest was seaweed green to her waist and slightly bigger ears as well as a slender build. Seteth looks down to the ground and notices her tail as the tip is moving left to right showing her annoyance. He then looks up as he sees her claws tapping on the table next to her drink.

“Oh please, it’s infuriating males like you are the reason why the race is dying. How about some respect when in the presence of a female. Have you no shame? At least some humans have manners which majority of you brutes don’t.” She sneers while placing her hand on her cheek disregarding them.

The slender male gets irritated then raises his hand attempting to hit her as Seteth grabs his wrist and twisted his arm.

“Ouch! Who do you think you are!? You should mind your own business!” The slender one said as he attempts to let go. The buff one attempts to help as the young woman gets up and places a dagger to his neck. She says to him, “Don’t move or speak. Any wrong moves from your or your friend it’s over. I don’t mind killing my own kind.”

“I should be asking you the same, you dare go against the teachings of Sothis? Our creator? Do you not know how to act? How could you call yourself a Nabatean?”

“Sothis? Nabatean? What are you talking about? I hail from Elibe and my friend from Archeana. As well as the minx.” The slender one spoke.

Seteth growls,” Regardless, leave her alone, she looks like she wants to kill your friend, so I suggest you do so.”

“Fine, we yield.” The slender one said. The woman lets his friend go. The slender glares and gestures to his friend, “Let’s go.”

Then they both walked away.

Seteth turns towards the woman as she looks unfazed as she says, “Thank you. But I could’ve taken care of that myself.”

“Really you versus two males?” He crosses his arms and rose his right brow

“They are a weaker species.” She explained as she starts to drink.

“Hm, whatever you mean?”

“Ah, that’s right you spoke of Sothis. You must be from Fodlan.” She whispers to her drink

“How did you know?”

“I was there recently.” As she continues to drink.

“How did you get there?”

“I was kidnapped by earthworms.” She sneered

“Stop your jestering”

“I’m serious.” As she glares to him covering her nose and lips with her cup. “And to answer your first question, I’m a Divine Dragon. Or in your case the same as Sothis.”

“What’s the difference? Aren’t we technically all the same?”

“No.” She looks annoyed at his ignorance. “I see that the dragons of Fodlan are not educated on the matter.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know there are different dragons with different elements correct?”

“I wouldn’t entirely know. I am aware we have our crest differ from each other. But I assume they just are the source of our power.”

“Well those are different elements, like the two you saw there just now. They are both fire dragons. Their power focuses on fire magic and their fire are the most powerful than any other. Besides us Divine Dragons. Since we created them very similar to how this Sothis created you, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was even one of us. We created the fire dragons, along with the earth, mage, ice and many others. We even have the ability to provide humans magic, if they so wish. I can’t claim that we gave them that. That claim is to the ones who created all of us.”

“I see. Then what am I? Do you look down on me as well based on that?”

She giggled and shook her head, “No, no I don’t look down on you over it. It’s very similar to how you questioned me on me beating two males. I simply know my physcial and magical abilities are more superior. Like males are naturally stranger than females by body. I actually find you to be a quality male. And as an Earth Dragon too. Your mate must be really lucky.”

“I personally wouldn’t think so. I couldn’t protect her. Only thing left is my daughter…”

“I’m sorry to hear that… I’m sorry I even mentioned it.”

“No, it’s fine, that was a long time ago, and things are…. Wait how could you tell I had a mate?”

“Primarily your scent, I could tell you are a father or at least conceived. Then, I glanced at your ring. Strange you accustomed to human culture.”

“We had too.”

“Because of those pesky earthworms correct?”

Seteth narrowed his eyes as he stares at her.

“I’m personally getting tired of being interrogated. I would like to offer you a fine drink as thanks and interrogate you next. If you are so curious of getting to know me.”

“I will accept. But I do have one more thing to ask.”

“And what is that?”

“Your name?”

“Inna. And yours?”

“Seteth.”

‘Ah, I see so you're his brother? This will be interesting’ She thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> *What is your business here  
> ** Visiting


	2. Chapter 2

“Your brother’s Issac right? Or Indech, his real name, right?”

“May you not speak our names so loud? Besides how do you know my brother?”

Inna puts her pointed at Seteth with the hand she has her drink in. “Nuh-Uh, I give you questions first my friend then I can say. Just know I was kidnapped by earthworms for now.”

“Fine then” Seteth sneers.

Inna gets places her cup down and places some coins on the table as she starts walking. She notices Seteth looks dumbfounded in how dominant she seems. She turns back to him and asks, “What are you doing aren’t you coming with me? I am buying you a drink. Or are you not a drinker?”

Seteth just stares at her as he is starstruck. He just stared to note the two daggers on her each side of her waist carried by her belt and got awed with the embroiled design of the silver on the sheath of both daggers.

“Ah looking for something else eh. I thought for you to be a sterner type of guy. Should I offer myself then as thanks?” She smirks as she takes a step towards him and leans exposing more of her legs.

He blushes as he notices the daggers are right above her exposed thighs thanks to her double slit dress.

He stuttered, “What?! Uh um no. I just noticed your daggers… the design on them are extremely beautiful… not to say you aren’t. But um….”

“But?” She replied coyly.

“Your age is close to my daughters, well from looks of course.” Seteth said while started walking.

“How old are you really? You don’t seem that old to me.” Inna then follows

“3,800” He confesses.

She scoffs. “There’s only a 500-year difference between us. Must’ve started young. My father was way older.”

“You’re 3,300?”

“3,350ish, I had my fair share of beauty rest. I just wished my chest was a bit bigger. May be people could make me more seriously and not see me helpless.” She sighed.

“If you didn’t want me to interfere you could’ve told me.” He sighs out. He then thinks to himself ‘Personally think they are a nice, humble si- No, she could be your daughter… I pray Flayn doesn’t simply tell this to an older man.’ He coughs again, “Since unlike you I didn’t have the pleasure to sleep as much. My bones do seem to ache a bit.”

“No, I am grateful you did that. Helped me avoid a fight. I just wished I looked my age a bit more. I’m equivalent to a thriving 19-year-old you know. Just thank the universe gave us, rapid growth to be self-sufficient at least, and many to live. With the bane of sleeping a lot.”

He laughs, “Could’ve been my daughter’s elder sister.”

“How old is she?”

“Around 3,000 years”

“Ah, so you were a young father huh? Must’ve really been in love.”

“Yes, I was.” He looked down. Inna walks next to him and looks down along with him.

“Loss isn’t easy, I know I lost my father.”

“Oh? I see, so maybe this was meant to be. Tell me what you are planning on doing after we part ways after this drink?”

“Returning to the King of Almyra, I work for him.”

“Huh, you are?” He looked shocked.

“Yes, he’s my employer. I work as a mercenary. I was a former slave to the former King until he made me a mercenary under him so I can do what I like. He thinks of me like an older sister.”

“Oh, um, I see.”

She pouts, “What about you? What you are doing after we part?”

“I wanted to see the King myself.”

“How come?”

“I noticed something about the Archbishop, and about Fodlan’s political state. I’d like him to help me plan something to unite us. Maybe even open up our boarders.”

“Interesting. Well I think he would like the plan. Since his favorite consort is of Fodlan.”

Seteth looked stunned.

“What? I mean I can’t blame him the men and women do look quite pleasing.”

“Um, I see.” Seteth then turns a bit red.

Inna grabs his wrist as she guides him into the tavern. “Maybe we could travel back to the capital together my kind sir? Doesn’t help that you don’t know fluent Almyran.”

“That would be much appreciated.” He glups.

They enter the building, it was filled with regular humans and shapeshifters similar to them who can shapeshift into other animals such as lions, raven, and dragons. However, are in their humanoid form for convenience. Inna lets go of his wrist as she goes to the desk to get a room and pays them and gets a key. She hands it over to Seteth since she found him more responsible for things. They both look around the common area and found a pair of empty seats at the bar of the tavern. They both sit down as Inna immediately crosses her legs, places her cheek on her fist and asked, “Where is your daughter now?”

“Asleep, in the Monastery.”

“Garreg Mach?”

“Yes, she’s been asleep for around 1000 or so years now.”

“Well, I’ve been there, father was so worried about me as well especially the fact it was after a war. Or so he says.”

“A war?”

“Yes, why?”

A female manakete walks in front as she is in the other side asks, “Would you two like something to drink?”

“Homemade Arak.”

“Water since alcohol doesn’t do much.”

“Give him the same as me I’m paying.”

“W-what? I told you.”

She winks, “Trust me this will get you at least buzzed.”

“Okay on it!” She smiles as she goes to make the drinks.

“Anyways?” She bustles

He looks flustered, “Why did yo-”

“ANYWAYS.” She interrupted loudly, starting at him.

He sighs he rolls his eyes, “Well, sounds very similar to my daughter’s situation. Please. Continue.”

She quickly changes her demeanor, “Yes, He challenged the Chief of the Clan, Naga, along with my Aunt since there where humans who broke a truce between the Divine Dragons and them. So, they left me behind since they were exiled due to the challenge. Then I was sent over to where they were for some reason sometime after. I think I went to exile too, I just don’t know how I can’t remember. But anyways they were fighting each other due to… Creative Differences. Then I fought an awful lot since I was neutral in the fight but eventually, they stopped it seemed. I am only guessing that I was forced into a deep slumber.”

“Well-being neutral will definitely do it.” He commented the girl comes back with the two drinks. She silently waves and Inna raised her glass as she cheers and Seteth followed her lead as they take a sip together.

Inna put down her glass and continues, “Agreed, but I don’t remember much from before I came to Valentia, our home. All I remember is what dad told me. I had a brother and mother from what dad mentioned, and they sided with the Chief it seems. Understandably. Lady Naga’s the leader and the other dragons mustn’t go against her will.”

“I see.”

Inna looks down as her hand closed up, “If I could, I wished I spent more time with him. Maybe be sent along with him. I feel alone though.”

“And your brother? Mother? Couldn’t they see you?”

“Due to being exile no one from the tribe is allowed to acknowledge us.”

“I see. Tough tribe.”

“How was it like in your tribe?”

“Well way more, lax. But never really interacted with Sothis since she fell asleep eternally, well, roughly as long as you been alive.”

“Ah, I see, how’d you met your wife?”

“We sparred together. As practice and would be guards around the Red-Canyon. We then fell in love, moved to a coast in Faerghus, then had my daughter, Flayn.”

“Ah. Well speaking of which, what is your daughter’s actual situation?”

“She used too much of her power during the War of Heroes,”

“You mean the one with the Four Saints and Serios?

“You really studied Fodlan History Huh?”

“Lambert and Rodrigue taught me well.” She giggled. Seteth looked shocked asked, “You knew them?”

“Yes, the king and them save me from those annoy earthworms,”

“The Agarthans?”

“Yes them. I know the Fodlan Language thank to them.” She then whisks around her glass as she takes another drink. Then puts down her drink. She starts to giggle.

“Inna?”

“You must be a Saint then huh?” She slurred as she leans towards him. Seteth sweats as she leans towards the table.

“Me? Um I can’t say I think history should decide that, haha” Seteth bumbled out nervously.

“Mmm well don’t be a tease.” She cooed as her head is down looking towards him.

‘This must be some good stuff’ He thought as he took a long sip. He started to trip himself. As he can’t keep his stern face and laughs. Inna then looks alert and starts to laugh.

“Hey miss, what did ya put on this?” She asked the bartender.

“I overheard your conversation and added a little something extra to help your overall life spans.”

“Haha what cha mean?”

“I added some herbs and there. Blue lilies and cowslip. Oh, and the Apple of Sodum from Serug. You know so you won’t have a beautiful surprise incase things go sour or a one night stand.”

“Wait how does this help? Having all of these together with the drink included aren’t really good for humans I’ve heard.” Seteth commended looking concerned.

“These are strictly for manakete’s since we don’t die very easily like they do. Besides the only reason why we manakete’s go mad is because we are either stressed over guarding the world, straining ourselves by not fulfilling our desires, all the pent-up tension gets to us then we go mad and destroy anything. That’s no way to live and a good death is to grow old, get sick and die. That or a battlefield. So since the Arak is an alcoholic beverage that will make you not as tense, I added the Blue Lillies since it tends to make us lax, unfortunately it does make females fertile since that’s what the Manakete’s in Fodlan used to help their fertility rate, then the Apple of Sodom is used to balance that.”

“Where are you from?” Inna asked

“Ellibe. Why?”

“Just curious on the term Manaketes.” Inna continues, “I’ve only heard Nabateans or Deities. I’m shocked they call us that.”

“Me too.” The girl laughed.

“How come?”

“Us Dragons are anything but Gods. We cannot make and unmake. I mean we can grow things, but humans can too with a little effort. I only think humans used to wordship us is because we where magical and powerful. Now it’s their time to shine. Well in the word of the Divine Dragon Naga.”

“You don’t think so?”

“No, I agree with that. I just don’t like how they abuse it. I mean I’d be a hypocrite to not criticize our side of things but let’s not talk about those politics Seteth. Let’s celebrate our partnership and get to know each other and our quirks.” Inna laughs.

“Alright then, let’s.” Seteth agreed as he continued drinking.


	3. Chapter 3

A ray of light hit Seteth eyes as he winces. He’s a bit dizzy from the night before from the drinks he had. He gets himself up from the bed as he analyzes the room and notices his clothes are off and his belt is right next to his hand and drifts his left hand as he feels a huge lump on his bed. He looks down in confusion then sweats and slowly turns his head into the left and notices the girl he was drink wight last night was laying with her back towards him, and only the blanket they shared covering her.

Seteth suddenly remembers after the drinks that they decided on having some fun, and it led to things he would never act upon if he wasn’t under the influence. He lets out a huge sigh then rests his elbows on his knees as he covers his face on what he has done. He just prayed she wasn’t hurt from what they did since he was the one who gave her the idea as she followed suit. He hears rustling from the bed sheets as she hears her goan a bit which made his face give a tint of red.

“Inna…” He said nervously as he turns to look at her and became beat red. She covered her front area but noticed her back and couldn’t help but stare and think about the night they had.

She yawned, “Mornin’ Seteth, hey, you good?”

“I would like to ask you that exact question, I recall I was pretty, um, rough. I don’t remember much of what I said, but I do remember, the… physical things.” He explained.

“No, no you where amazing. I mean I realized that I’m a bit of a masochist you know.” She replied.

“I mean, we were both- and I was-“

“I know you feel a bit weird about it but its fine. This wouldn’t be the first time it happened to me anyways. You think I’d let you have your way if I wasn’t a bit attracted to you?”

“We were both drunk,”

“Aw, you think I don’t know how to handle myself? Please, I’d be…. drunk-angry if I didn’t if I wasn’t at least interested or let alone let you drink with me and I had a few bar fights and won. Besides you are a treat. I wouldn’t have mind.”

Seteth laughs. “I’m flattered. You got me there….” He then starts to think about continuing what they had and do something his missed having. He looks at her and strokes her cheek and she hold his hand. He kisses her lips, “I missed my wife a lot, I regret that I had to live yet she had to die. She’d be a lot better with Flayn than I would. She could actually catch a fish and understand what she may go though as she becomes a young woman.”

He cupped her face then holds her shoulder and looks down, “I mean I’ve inspired many to fight and die, granted for our kind’s safety, but… at what cost?”

He then sits his face on her shoulder, and he strokes her back and holds her tightly for comfort. She hugs him back and strokes his hair. “You had to do what was right for you. To protect your family. There’s nothing wrong with that…”

“You think so? As a girl who just met me not even a full day ago?”

“You and I know the taste of war and bloodshed. That’s how I know.”

Seteth looks at her and is in trace with her eyes as he is about to kiss her. when she noticed what he wanted to do she stopped him as she covers his mouth and says, “Whoa there, buddy as much as I’d love to continue what we did last night, and help you rekindle your passion… I can’t. I really do. It was amazing. Phenomenal. The best night ever. You made me do things I didn’t know I would do or be into. But… I can’t.”

“How did you know?”

“I can read other’s intentions.”

“I see…” He thinks for a bit, then laughs, ”Well we do have a mission to do right?”

“Well, that but you aren’t curious into why we can’t continue?”

“Isn’t it the time? You can’t let the king wait right?”

“Nah I don’t care about time, the king is young, and there’s no wars here.”

“Um… okay? We still have to go. So, I understand”

“You still aren’t curious? I was wanting to pour my heart out and everything.”

“Why don’t you say it then?” He asks out of frustration.

“I’d at least like some concern, come on,” She teases.

“I didn’t tell you much about myself that much yet,”

“Oh, I learned a lot more than you think, you have really nice hands, and a commanding voice. I could see how you inspired your troops, Cichol.”

He sighs and says sarcastically, “Okay, well why can’t we continue our wonderful night of… passion?”

“I am cursed.”

“By whom?”

“Those earthworms.”

“You mean Agarthans?”

“Yes, them.”

“How?”

“They some weird spell or ritual. I was told I was cursed by the Archbishop himself.”

“Himself, but isn’t Rhea?”

“Your brother Indech took over for her for a bit as she slumbered for a few years.”

“So that’s how you know him.”

“Yeah, he was quiet, but made a good guess. He told me I shouldn’t be having affairs, at least with men because… well, cuz the more I have the goods, the more I’ll want it until I because some… sex-crazed demon. He called it a succubus’ curse if you will.”

“Ah, so that’s what happened, I’m not familiar with that unfortunately, so I’m shocked he knows about it… Wait, does that mean”

“I mean you’re the only one post this curse I’ve been with so far, and I’m okay for now. He also noted that any skin I show would make the people around me who sees it… think vile things…”

“Makes sense, a whole lot of sense. Your legs did look amazing…” Seteth commented, then looks down.

“Ah so you were looking at my legs. You sick perv.” She says coyly and snickers, “Luckily I have stockings that covered my knees, bet you would’ve drooled”

He gets up frustrated from the audacity that she’d say such a thing and starts putting on his clothes in a stern matter. Inna covers her whole body with the blanket. He looks up and suddenly asks, “Shouldn’t you put on your clothes?”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll go wild if you see my back, breast or knees and I’ll become a sex-crazed demon if we go another round. I’ll wait and watch and put on clothes while you fetch breakfast or something.”

“Fine,” Seteth sighs while he fully put his clothes on and straighten them up. He then asks to himself as he is about to walk out, “Wait how did you know my real name?”

“You whispered it to me last night. You wanted me to say it. Let me tell you, that’s a lotta baggage you got.”

“What about you?”

Inna points at her head, “There’s lots of nothing to remember from here besides daddy issues and fighting.”

“Explains a whole lot,” He grumbled as he gets out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are interested in what he did, I can do a oneshot. Just gotta have time for that.


End file.
